


Justice Arcana

by Accendere



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Actually high-key, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Arsene's so wrecked, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, For kinky purposes, Jealousy, Large Cock, Light Bondage, Loki has more powers than just causing mental shutdown, Loki is low-key jealous, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Poor Arsene's ass, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Tentacle Sex, Wing Kink, and pussy :D, and won't be able to walk after this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:49:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29718144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accendere/pseuds/Accendere
Summary: It all started when Robin asks a request for Arsene which resulted in the thief getting fucked by both of Akechi's Personas afterwards.Not that Arsene is complaining.
Relationships: Arsene/Loki (Persona Series), Arsene/Loki/Robin Hood (Persona Series), Arsene/Robin Hood (Persona Series)
Kudos: 11





	Justice Arcana

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:  
> Before you guys read this just some notes:
> 
> • A Persona-User's mental state affects their Personas. The opposite is also true.
> 
> • The Personas are in their human forms but they're still wearing their persona clothes.
> 
> • The Personas' human appearances are based on the concept arts. In other words, Arsène's human form is Akira's concept art while Robin Hood has Akechi's concept art.
> 
> • Robin Hood is still a bit buff, though.

  
"Arsene?"

"Hm? Yes, Robin?"

"May I request you for something?"

Arsene closed the book he's reading to look at Robin Hood, who is standing just behind the closed door of his room. Despite his bright, towering figure, he seems to exude an aura of nervousness for some reason.

"What is it?" Arsene asks, genuinely curious. He rarely sees Robin get nervous like this.

"It's... Goro, you see..." Robin began hesitantly, "He's been having a rough time at work this week, and needless to say, it really stressed him out."

Arsene nodded, confirming to the archer that he was listening. So that's why Robin Hood looked rather tired these days, and why Loki had been in quite a bad mood recently.

"And...?" Although, Arsene wasn't sure where this was going.

"And recently... well..." Robin seemed even more hesitant to continue and Arsene could see the faintest of pink adorning his cheeks, "He's been having these _thoughts_... about Akira."

Arsène's eyes widened as he realized what Robin seemed to be implying, "You mean..."

Robin then sighed, looking resigned as he quickly threw away all nervousness and went straight to the point, "Yes, Goro has been having these fantasies about doing _it_ with your user."

While Arsene knew that Akechi possesses feelings towards his user, he was still surprised. Akechi was too self-righteous to reveal his true feelings towards Akira but the fact that Robin was telling him something this personal must mean that Akechi might be considering to become more open.

"What is it that you want me to do?" Arsene then asks finally.

"You know how our wielders' mental state can have a profound effect on us, right?" At Arsène's nod, he continued, "The opposite also holds true."

The thief's crimson eyes widened once again.

Robin seemed to notice it, "I wish to relieve him of his stress, even a little bit. You are Akira's Persona, your existence is tied to his while I am tied to Goro so..." He trailed off, his face now full-on blushing.

Arsene stayed silent for a minute, contemplating. Robin was afraid that he'd refuse and was about to take back what he said until...

"All right then." was Arsène's answer.

"Are you sure?"

Arsene simply shrugged,

"Sex _is_ a great way to relieve stress." Arsene took Robin's hand and lead him towards his crimson king-sized bed, "I don't see any harm in doing it."

Robin seemed a bit relieved before removing Arsene's top hat and placing his hand on the back of his head, "Thank you."

Robin pulled him into a kiss and the archer immediately wrapped his other arm around the thief's waist, pulling him into a tight embrace. Arsene wrapped his arms around Robin's broad neck and returned the kiss. He felt the archer lick his bottom lip and the thief obliged his request by opening his mouth, allowing Robin to dive his tongue in and explore his wet cave. Drool began dripping down Arsène's chin as Robin's tongue continued to dominate his mouth.

The two eventually parted, a trail of saliva connecting their two lips. Both of their faces are flushed and their breaths became ragged due to their passionate kissing. Robin pulled away Arsene's white cravat and tossed it aside, kissing his exposed neck, prompting Arsene to sigh. Arsene also helped by removing his red jacket while Robin unbuttoned his sleeveless vest until the thief was topless in the next moment.

The atmosphere in the room felt really warm now. Robin pushed Arsene onto the bed with the archer on top of the thief. The thief spread his arms over his head to give Robin a full view.

"Done staring, Robin?" Arsene teased.

The archer merely chuckled in response before he lowered his head and gave a wet kiss on the thief's Adam's apple and sucking on it, causing the thief to moan as he remained unmoving, preferring to let the archer have his way with him.

Robin continued to suck more parts of Arsene's neck, leaving barely noticeable marks, until he lowered himself and soon reached the thief's chest. He plucked one nipple into his mouth and sucked on it while he pinched and twisted the other one. To Robin's pleasure, this elicited more moans out of Arsene as the thief had began to writhe from the stimulation. He heard a gasp from Arsene when his hand had roughly pressed onto the thief's ebony wings when he tried to change his position a bit. This prompted Robin to pull away from his nipple, leaving it hard and abused red, and checked Arsene's expression, whose face is even more flushed than before.

Robin smirked, "Your wings are sensitive, huh?"

Despite being slightly dazed, Arsene realized what was about to happen and tried to protest, "Robin, don't—Ahh!"

Arsene cried out when Robin buried his fingers into the black feathers, even twisting his wings a bit which caused the thief to moan raggedly as he tried to keep it together. Unfortunately for the thief, Robin kept repeating the process on his wings until eventually, Arsene became a moaning mess. Robin was sure that Loki would be jealous because he was the first one to reduce Arsene into such a wreck, which was something he was proud of.

"Robin, p-please... I-I can't...!" Arsene spoke between ragged breaths and whimpered when Robin had attacked his chest once again, sucking and biting his already abused nipples.

"Sorry but I can't hear you, Arsene." Robin teased, pulling away to see overstimulated face of the thief.

"Please, just take me already!" Arsene practically shouted at this point but he didn't care. He wanted this pleasured torture to end and his cock had been hard and leaking precum without releasing the whole time.

The archer finally pulled his hands away from his wings and gave a soft kiss on the thief's lips as he took off Arsene's red boots and pants before spreading his legs, fully exposing the latter. His cock was hard, dripping with precum. Robin grabbed the thief's cock and began pumping it several times, causing Arsene to wail in pleasure.

"R-Robin...!" Arsene begged, and honestly, his desperate voice was music to the archer's ears.

Deciding to finally heed Arsène's request, Robin pulled down his pants and tossed it onto the floor. Arsene, curious at his size, shakily looked up and his eyes widened like saucers.

Holy shit.

Robin's cock is _huge_. Both very long and thick. Considering the archer's physique, Arsene shouldn't be surprised. However, his cock was large, _too_ large because it was almost the size of his own thigh. Robin began pumping his own cock and Arsene noticed that his own hand can't even fully wrap around his huge cock.

Arsene gulped, his previous desperation now replaced with nervousness at the sight of his partner's huge dick, "I... honestly don't think that will fit me."

Amused, Robin pecked Arsène's cheek in order to reassure him, "Oh, it will."

The archer took bottle of lube that was placed on the dresser drawer and poured too much lube on his fingers. However, considering the size of his cock, Arsene believe that he might need more lube than that.

There was no warning when Arsene felt the sudden intrusion of Robin's finger in his ass. He groaned when the archer had quickly inserted a second finger despite having only just put in the first. Robin began scissoring inside his hole in an attempt to widen it for more fingers.

"Wow, you're tight. So your user is a virgin, huh?" Robin asks as he inserted more fingers.

"Yes..." Arsene weakly replied. Akira's virginity is the reason why his hole is still so tight.

"All the better, then." There was a dark tone in Robin's voice when he said that, which made Arsene nervous.

Robin honestly just wanted to fuck Arsene right then and there but he didn't want to hurt the thief too much because of unfinished prep. He'll be honest, this wasn't the first time Robin thought about this kind of scene happening. Even without Goro's thoughts of Akira affecting them, Robin and Loki already harbored feelings towards the gentleman thief, the latter two refusing to admit it out of pride, even though Loki was less than subtle about it.

As he watched Arsene continue to writhe in pleasure, Robin wondered. Did Akira ever have any feelings for Goro? Despite knowing his true colors, the young man was always there for Goro as his emotional support. But then again, Akira is like that for everyone. In truth, he never noticed if there was any indication that he may have liked Goro back. Did Akira just consider Goro as a friend, regardless of what transpired between them, or was he just that good at hiding his true feelings?

"Robin?"

The archer was pulled from his thoughts when he saw Arsene staring back at him. His face was still flushed red and his breath was ragged, but his expression showed concern and worry.

"You seem troubled..." Arsene weakly said.

"Oh, sorry. It was nothing." Robin tried to push the subject away but he knew that his half-assed excuse wouldn't convince Arsene.

Arsene continued to stare at him silently. Robin had momentarily stopped fingering him and was about to resume before Arsene said something that surprised him.

"Did you think I wouldn't notice your stares from back then?"

Robin flinched at his statement.

"You... You mean...?"

Arsene just chuckled, as if remembering something, "You're not the only one. Of the three of you, Loki had the most aggressive approach when the two of us are alone. He had no qualms about touching me inappropriately, though, it never quite reached to even kissing."

"W-What!?"

While Robin was glad Loki hadn't kissed Arsene yet, he still couldn't believe that guy. No wonder Loki was sometimes missing if Arsene isn't around. For a brief moment, Robin wondered just which part of Arsene did Loki touched...

"Ah!"

His train of thought was interrupted when he heard Arsene moan. Ah, so he resumed fingering him mindlessly. He had realized that he must've found his sweet spot and kept thrusting his fingers on it, enjoying the sight of Arsène's lusty expression.

"R-Robin! Please...!" Arsene couldn't take it anymore. He didn't care if Robin's cock was going to split him open. He needed it inside him right here, right now.

"Very well."

The fingers inside his ass were pulled away, leaving Arsene feeling slightly empty. The hole had been widened quite a bit thanks to Robin's huge fingers but it still looked like it wouldn't fit. Arsene yelped in surprise when Robin suddenly adjusted him to raise his ass in the air, with his legs dangling over Robin's shoulders. He saw Robin take the bottle of lube from the side of the bed and began to pour it inside his hole. The thief shivered at the feeling of the cold liquid flowing down his insides. Robin gently kissed Arsène's thigh as a sign of reassurance before properly setting the bottom part of his body down the bed and align his huge, hard cock at his lubed hole. Arsene's breathe hitched once the archer began to push.

"A-Ah..." Arsene's eyes were blown wide and he felt like he couldn't breathe. The air within his lungs were slowly disappearing as Robin's cock continued to push inside. Oh god, Robin wasn't even halfway there and his insides were already stretched so much!

Robin quickly noticed Arsene's rapid breathing and kissed him deeply in an attempt to distract him. There was no doubt that the thief was feeling quite a bit of pain from his large dick. The thief began wheezing and whimpering once he reached halfway.

"Shh... Just a little more, dear." The archer whispered reassurances in Arsene's ear as he continued to push in. He tried to distract him by sucking and licking his neck and nipples, and it seemed to be working judging from the hitched moans.

A few seconds later, his cock was finally fully sheathed in his hole. Arsene was gripping the sheets so hard that it might tear. Robin kissed the thief's unshed tears while waiting for the latter to grow accustomed to his dick.

That being said, Robin himself was not faring any better. He hissed at the tightness of his ass. It took all his willpower not to just take him right there and now. However, it was getting increasingly difficult to resist the temptation due to the constant clenching on his cock.

It took Arsene a minute to finally regain whatever was left of his composure and it was clear that he was still feeling nervous due to his still quickened breathing so Robin waited. Waiting for Arsene to give his okay. And he finally did.

Also...

"Go."

Robin never said he would be gentle.

"A-AAAHHH!!" Arsene screamed his lungs out when Robin gave him a powerful thrust, his hands bruising his thighs from his tight grip. Sounds of screaming and slapping skin echoed in the room (which was thankfully completely soundproof).

The archer grunted as he mercilessly pounded the thief's ass, giving him no time to catch his breathe unlike earlier. Robin felt his arousal grow and grow as he hears Arsene's beautiful moans and choked sobs as his hole was being ruthlessly fucked by a huge dick. He then heard a sharp gasp and moan after a few seconds of thrusting and his eyes darkened, realizing he quickly managed to find his sweet spot.

Arsene's brain was only barely functional due to being consumed by both overwhelming pain and pleasure. Robin's dick was so huge that each thrust was directly hitting his stomach, and that only added to the pleasure on the pain he was experiencing. He barely managed to shakily move his hand over his lower torso, feeling the _huge_ bulge that was clearly visible on his stomach.

His mind went blank when Robin roughly rammed into his prostate, causing him to see stars for a moment before tears started to freely trail down his reddened cheeks as Robin continued to ram into him like a rabid animal. Arsene weakly gripped his shoulders in an attempt to get some leverage from his position, leaving behind some scratched on his shoulders, causing Robin to grunt.

Arsene nearly squeaked when Robin suddenly pulled him up which resulted in his cock being momentarily pulled out, causing Arsene to shiver at the loss. The archer settled him on his lap and, without any warning, dropped him down his dick while biting into his neck hard enough to nearly bleed, causing the thief to scream hoarsely that it has reached his insides even deeper than before.

In that instant, the thief finally came, cum splattering both of their stomach. However, Robin wasn't going to stop, not when they just got into this new position. And so, he continued ramming his abused hole, hitting his prostate in each and every thrust, the room was filled with the sound of Arsene's wailing and broken cries, which was music to Robin's ears. After a while, the thief finally went limp, with Robin's arms wrapping around his body as to not let him fall. His broken cries were still apparent, sobbing from overstimulation as he came again the second time.

The tight grip that his ass had on his cock made Robin moan as he finally unleashed his seed within the thief, his dick throbbing and continued to let out wave after wave of cum and the bulge on Arsene's stomach grew slightly from the cum.

With a tired sigh, Robin gently laid Arsene down and finally pulled out, taking a minute to fully examine what he had done.

It honestly made him feel satisfied.

Arsene, the confident and dramatic thief that mows down Shadows that dare try to harm his wielder and his friends, was now a complete, utter mess beneath him. His smooth dark hair now spread all over the pillows, his hazy eyes lost in his own exhaustion, and cum covering most of his bulged stomach, which is now slowly shrinking due to the white seed pouring out of his abused, gaping hole. Robin licked off the blood from his bite mark and softly kissed Arsene on lips, who was still too weak and barely conscious to reciprocate.

Robin got off the bed and walked over to the closet and got a unused damp cloth. When he went back to the bed, he realized that Arsene had already passed out.

Fondly sighing, Robin cleaned up the bed and Arsene before throwing away the cloth to god knows where and nestled in the blankets with the sleeping thief, embracing him close to his chest.

As he drifted to sleep, he wondered how Loki would react once he finds out Arsene has already been claimed.

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you guys know, I'm only doing this for fun (or when I'm horny lmao) so there won't be any scheduled updates.


End file.
